


i'll be good

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [61]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Those are the words that Techno hears out of Tommy’s mouth, the boy’s hand gripping the cloth tightly. His knuckles are white and his mouth is red, but his eyes are watery and there’s a dam that’s ready to break.or, tommy and the lava
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	i'll be good

**Author's Note:**

> aka the fic that i wrote in like 2 minutes when i was feeling very fcuking depressed again
> 
> uhhh this was a projection so. yeah

“I want to kill myself.”

Those are the words that Techno hears out of Tommy’s mouth, the boy’s hand gripping the cloth tightly. His knuckles are white and his mouth is red, but his eyes are watery and there’s a dam that’s ready to break.

“I want to just die, Techno. I want to jump into the lava, or-or drown myself in the water, or something. I want to die, Techno, I want this all to be over. I want to see the blackness of the void and register that I’m not alive. I want to fucking die.”

“No, don’t-“ Techno starts, but he doesn’t even know where he’s going, doesn’t even get to finish with what he’s saying before Tommy’s tears flow.

“Why didn’t he let just let me kill myself?” He asks, and gently, quietly, Techno pulls him close and wraps his arms around him. “I was so close to being free, Techno. I was so close from escaping his grasp, but he fucking pulled me back. He stopped me.”

“I’m glad he stopped you.” Techno says quietly, and Tommy just cries.

**Author's Note:**

> @itseret on tumblr


End file.
